NITROMAN N20
by The Grouch2232
Summary: This is based on the Battle Network games. The story of a teenager and his net navi which are closer than you may think.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or anything within the franchise.**

Authour's note. My friend Huffdaddy97 made these stroiesup a long time ago. Knightman came AFTER my friend came up his navi. So NO FLAMES ABOUT THAT!

* * *

**Chapter One**

The year is 20XXXV, which is fifteen years after Lan and Megaman's time. Our story starts in a school in the city of Dataroid. A 14 year old Ryan Warnich was walking through his school. Ryan ran his fingers through his shout, auburn brown hair, which matched his eyes. The boy stood at about 5' 8''. He made it to his locker and put his thumb up against the fingerprint scanner. After a few seconds the locker opened. A few lockers down Ryan's friend Chad came up to him.

"Hey dude." Said Chad, his curly black hair getting in his eyes. "Just a heads up, Owen is looking for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Ryan, not really caring much. Owen was the school bully; he always picked on everyone especially Ryan. Ryan didn't mind, Ryan was always a go with the flow guy. He grabbed his books and went out to meet his best friend Mike.

Ryan left the building and saw Mike near the buses. He was about to walk over when he heard, "Oh Ryyyan!" Ryan turned around to see a short, fat kid with black hair. He was wearing a t-shirt of a TV show Ryan never even heard of.

"Owen." Said Ryan, wanting to avoid trouble. Owen came closer.

"Word is that you're a pretty good net battler. I think that's a load of crap." Said Owen, trying to taunt Ryan. Ryan kept on walking. "I bet you couldn't bet me." Said Owen with a lot of self-confidence. Ryan stopped walking and turned around. "That's right come on!" said Owen.

Ryan glared at Owen, "Whatever." Said Ryan, not really caring what happened. The two made it over to the school battle arena. The two stood facing each other. Owen was smiling like and idiot, full of non-existing pride. Ryan just stared at him, regardless. Owen took out a gray PET.

"Jack in, Sharkbite." He said thrusting his PET in the air, showing off. In the hologram dome a tall, gray figure materialized. He had the head of a shark with a face in the mouth. His hands were dorsal fins and the feet were the back tail. Ryan took out a metallic, light purple PET.

"Jack in, Nirtoman, execute." In the dome materialized a navi with long white hair with a purple border. His eyes were covered by a sheet of black, opaque glass. His gear was metallic light purple with many designs of hidden wires in the suit. His hands were covered with light purple and white gloves. On his chest was his navi symbol. The top on the symbol was black, the bottom was white and written in the middle were the letters and numbers: N20. The symbol was also on his boots.

Owen grinned and put in a battle chip. "Shark tooth. Battle chip in. Download." Two shark teeth materialized on sharkbite's hands. Nitroman stood there as Sharkbite came charging at him. Sharkbite slashed at Nitroman, but he disappeared and reappeared behind Sharkbite. Nitroman just shook his head, disappointed.

"Why you." Said Sharkbite. Owen put in another battle chip.

"Shark speed. Battle Chip in. Download." Said Owen. Sharkbite charged after Nitroman running extremely fast. Nitroman shook his head again and ran off going at least twice as fast maybe even three times as fast if not faster than Sharkbite. Ryan popped in a battle chip.

"Nitrosword. Battle chip in. Download." Said Ryan as a light purple and white sword appeared in Nitroman's hands. Nitroman charged at Sharkbite. Before Sharkbite could react Nitroman slashed through him. Sharkbite fell to the ground and disappeared as a voice said, "Sharkbite, logging out." Nitroman laughed.

"Not so tough now are you?" Said Nitroman. Ryan joined in laughing.

"FLUKE, FLUKE, FLUKE!" Shouted Owen, not accepting defeat. Ryan ran off laughing.

"Whatever you say Owen." Said Ryan as he caught up with Mike. See, Ryan has emotion. He just tries not to cause conflict. Ryan is a very funny and joyful individual. Ryan talked to Mike. "Hey dude, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Said Mike. Mike was Ryan's best friend since the two were four. Mike had short black hair and stood at about 5'8''. Mike's navi was Knightman, who was Nitroman's best friend.

Ryan looked at his PET. "Owen is such a loser."

"I know, can't the guy take a hint?" Said Nitroman. Those two were the best of friends, but you would never guess they have the same DNA. Let's start at the beginning.

It wall started ten years ago when Ryan was four. Ryan was inside a research lab. His uncle, Professor Charles Warnich, was the lead scientist in cyber elements. His department was researching unstable elements such as poison, radiation and nitro-energy. Ryan had begged his uncle to take him. Ryan was a very smart kid, at age four he new the basic composition of nitro-energy. His whole family was smart, and he fit right in.

Little Ryan went into the lab, coughing from the decontamination gases. Ryan ran over to the nitro containment chamber. He stared at the beauty of the floating ball of energy. All these energy sources were contained using nano-bot technology. His uncle went over to talk to the boss of the whole corporation of navi/cyber research. "Good afternoon, Dr. Lan Hikari…" Dr. Hikari put his PET on a huge computer as an adult version of Megaman appeared on the screen.

"Gentlemen, time to get down to busine…" Before Dr. Hikari could finish he noticed Ryan. "Who is that boy?" He asked.

"That is my nephew Ryan, sir." Charles said. "He wanted to see the lab; he is very fascinated with it."

"He is a child." Said Dr. Hikari.

"Yes, but he is very intelligent." Said Charles. Dr. Hikari left the group and knelled down next to Ryan.

"Hey there little guy." Said Dr. Hikari.

"Hello." Said little Ryan, his attention still of the ball of energy.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the doctor. Ryan nodded.

"Dr. Lan Hikari, founder and president of Navi/Cyber research development." Dr. Hikari was surprised, but he smiled and looked a ball of energy.

"Do you know what that is?" He said, pointing to the energy. Ryan nodded again.

"It's nitro-energy. A highly unstable element that if heated can cause immense pressure and cause increased acceleration and if cooled can cause an object to freeze so that it becomes very delicate. Also, it can also be used offensively. If nitro-energy was transferred into a sword…"

"Wait." Said Dr. Hikari. "You mean navi wise?" Ryan nodded. "I have never thought of that, is that your uncle's idea?" Ryan shook his head.

"No, it's mine." Dr. Hikari looked over at Charles and Charles nodded. "As I was saying, if it was channeled into a sword or buster cannon or even a fist, it could cause immense power of speed and the reaction happening would also increase the power." Ryan smiled a big grin at the professor. Dr. Hikari laughed, not to mock the boy, but it was so cute to hear that much information come out in a four year old child's voice. He turned to Charles.

"You have a smart nephew." He turned back to Ryan. "Son, do you have a net navi?" Ryan shook his head.

"No, sir. No net navi and I have, connected. I want a navi as a friend not as a toy." Said the boy. Hikari put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll tell you what, if there is ever a nitro-navi, I'll personally give it to you. Okay?" Ryan smiled and nodded. Hikari ruffled the boy's hair and went back to the group. "Now on to business…" Ryan was so happy that he forgot about the energy tank behind. Ryan noticed a lose wire in the machine and saw a port in the main computer that fit perfectly.

Dr. Hikari ended the meeting and pulled Megaman out of the main computer. All of his data was completely removed except a piece of left over data that proved a navi was there. Ryan plugged the loose wire in as soon as that data was about to leave the computer. A lot of sparking happened and the nitro-energy was transferred instantly to the main computer. Dr. Hikari, Charles and everyone stared at the main computer as it flashed a bright purple. As it faded a small light purple nitro navi was on the screen, unconscious.

"What happened?" Said Hikari.

"A navi has materialized." Lan looked at Megaman, he wasn't damaged at all.

"The navi is dieing sir. Should we pull the plug and reboot?" Hikari looked at Ryan and back at the screen, down at Megaman and back to Ryan. "Sir?"

"No, this is Ryan's navi." Said Hikari. The man at the computer said,

"But sir?"

"NO BUTS!" Said Hikari, remembering how his brother and Megaman are one in the same.

The man noticed something confusing, "Um sir? We have some strange data here."

"What kind of data?" Said Hikari.

"Human DNA." Said the man.

"What? How?" said Charles. Ryan came over with his finger in his hand. "RYAN! What happened?" Ryan showed that his finger was cut and bleeding. Charles looked at the port and saw blood in the port and on the wire. "My God." Said Charles. "It's Ryan's DNA." Hikari was stunned.

"Sir," said the man at the computer. "We have a problem, the navi is taking up too much power, what should we do?" Hikari looked at Ryan and said,

"Transfer all power to the main computer. This net navi will not die. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." All power was transferred to the main computer. The navi opened its eyes and the first thing it saw was Ryan. Ryan put his hand against the glass and the navi put his hand up against it. Dr. Hikari asked Ryan.

"What is his name?" A tear of joy rolled down Ryan's cheek.

"N-N-Nitroman." He said as the whole group focused on Nitroman's recovery.

Back in the future Ryan and Nitroman were at his house. "See you later Mike. See you tomorrow."

"Later, dude." Said Mike. Ryan walked into his house sat down at his desk and started on his homework.

"Oh, no." said Ryan.

"What's the problem Ryan?" Asked Nitroman.

"I have math homework."

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
